harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Jin and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Jin (Won in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility and Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Basic Info Jin works at the Meringue Clinic next to the General Store. He's composed and serious, and very health-conscious, both toward himself and others. If you happen to collapse from exhaustion, he's the first person you're going to see when you wake up, and the first person to scold you afterward too! First Meeting The day you wake up after passing out on the boat at the start of the game, after you meet and have spoken to Hamilton, Jin is one of the first people you HAVE to meet in order to progress. From the Sundae Inn, head right down past the cement stairs until you reach a turn in the road. Turn here and enter the second pale green and white building to first meet Irene. Afterward, exit the building and you'll see Jin standing right outside where the following conversation takes place: Jin: "Hello. How are you? You're looking much better." You: Nod. Jin: Adjusts his glasses. "I examined you when you were brought to the inn. I'm glad to see you're doing all right now." Adjusts his glasses again. "I'm Doctor Jin. Be sure to visit our clinic whenever you aren't feeling well. However, if you live a healthy life, you won't be needing to visit us much." You: Nod. Both: Wave goodbye to each other. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: 6:30 AM - 7:30 AM: Waffle Lake 7:30 AM - 8:30 AM: Waffle Town 8:30 AM - 7:00 PM: Meringue Clinic 7:00 PM - 8:00 PM: Waffle Town 8:00 PM - 9:30 PM: Waffle Lake 9:30 PM - 6:30 AM: Jin's House Regular Day After Marriage: 6:30 AM - 7:30 AM: Caramel River District 7:30 AM - 8:30 AM: Waffle Town 8:30 AM - 7:00 PM: Meringue Clinic 7:00 PM - 8:00 PM: Waffle Town 8:00 PM - 9:30 PM: Caramel River District 9:30 PM - 6:30 AM: Your House Day Off: Monday Loves and Likes Loves: "Thank you for this wonderful gift! It's absolutely perfect." *Herb Fish (Shining) *Herbal Tea *Pickled Eggplant *Pontata Root *Royal Jelly *Seaweed Miso Soup *Shining Baumkuchen *Tempura Buckwheat Likes: "Why, thank you. This is quite an excellent gift.": *B. Noodles with Egg *Banana Milk *Blueberry Juice *Bodigizer *Bodigizer XL *Buckwheat (Shining) *Buckwheat Chips *Chrysanthemum *Coconut Juice *Cold Medicine *Egg (Chicken; Shining) *Eggplant (Good) *Fish Soup *Herb (Blue/Green/Purple/Red/Yellow) *Herb Bread *Herb Cookie *Herb Fish (Decent/Good/Perfect) *Honey (Blue/Green/Purple) *Milk (Cow; Shining) *Milk Tea *Orange Juice *Pineapple Juice *Potato Miso Soup *Stir Fry *Tomato Juice *Vegetable Juice *Very Berry Juice Neutral: "Why thank you." Family Grandmother: *Irene Infatuating Heart Events 2-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Jin standing there. The following conversation will take place: Jin: 'Smiles. ''"Hello, how are you today?" Pulls out a Red Herb. "I was a little worried about you overworking yourself. I thought this might help you relax." '''You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Red Herb. Jin:"It's good to work hard, but your body needs some relaxation time, too." Bows. "I'm going now." 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Jin at the appropriate time, he'll ask you if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around noon. The following conversation will take place: Jin: "Well, how are you? Let's have some lunch."''' You: 'Nods. You then both appear happily sitting together sharing a meal. '''You: '♥ ♥ ♥ '''Jin: ''"Are you eating well? You're not working too hard, right? Do you take regular breaks?"'' You: 'For best results: ''"Yes, of course!" 'Jin: '''Smiles. ''"I hope you're being honest. I know you tend to overwork yourself." 'Both: '♥ '''Jin: ''"Take care not to get dehydrated, either."'' After the date... Jin: ''"Well, we should get going. See you again soon." Waves. '''You: '''Waves goodbye. 5-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Jin standing there. The following conversation will take place: '''Jin: '''Smiles. ''"Hello, how are you today?" Pulls out a Bodigizer XL. "I've noticed you exert yourself fairly high with your work often, so I thought I'd bring you something to help you." You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Bodigizer XL Jin: 'Blushes."It'll help you keep alert when you get tired, but always remember that keeping a regular sleeping schedule is ideal."'' Waves. "I should be heading back now, bye." 6-Heart Event Talk to Jin at the appropriate time and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's Tree. '''Jin: "I have developed an unhealthy obsession with longing to know how you feel about me. Because, truthfully, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm in love with you. You: For best results: "I'm delighted!" Jin: ''"Oh, that's great." Smiles. '''Both: '♥ Jin: ''"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything else. Just sleep on it."'' Waves. "Sorry to bother you. Have a wonderful rest of your day." ''Runs off. Jin's Request Walk into the clinic at the appropriate time and the following conversation will take place: '''Jin: '"Oh, it's you, ____. I didn't notice you there." You: '''? '''Jin: ''"...Well, I don't know what to do... I ran out of pontata root to make medicine.'' When I went to look for some, I couldn't find any..." You: For best results: "You got it!" Jin: ''"That'd be great. The more, the better. I'm counting on you! Just bring it to me when you find it!"'' Later, when you return to him with a Pontana Root... Jin: '''Smiles. ''"Thank you very much. I truly appreciate your efforts. Thank you. ''Blushes.♥ ''"You really helped me. Don't push yourself so hard. It wouldn't be very funny if you collapsed while looking for material for medicine to keep yourself from collapsing. ''Bows. '''You: '''Bows. Heart Lines '''0 Hearts: "''Are you taking care of yourself?" '''1 Heart:' If you're going to work a lot, make sure you eat enough to keep your stamina up. Otherwise you'll collapse. 2 Hearts: Coming soon. 3 Hearts: Coming soon. 4 Hearts: "I had some...misfortune in my past. I'd really rather not talk about it. I just want to focus on the present." 5 Hearts: "Irene is my grandmother. She's been working at this clinic for a long time. I want her to retire soon..." 6 Hearts: "I've been day dreaming too much recently." 7 Hearts: "I've been having a lot of sleepless nights lately. I've been very...emotional. It's quite annoying." 8 Hearts: "It's been a long time since I've felt so relaxed. Although, I get such funny feelings, it's strange." 9 Hearts: "Butterflies in my stomach, loss of appetite, difficulty concentrating...Yes, I'd have to say I have an incurable case of love. Huh? I never thought I'd feel this way again..." 10 Hearts: ___... My heart rate increases every time I say your name. I can't sleep at night. At this rate, I really will get sick. Proposal After acheiving all of Jins heart events, show him the blue feather and the following conversation will take place: Jin: '! ''"Wait a moment. We have to go somewhere else to talk about this." Relocate to Darren's Tree. 'Jin: '♥'' "I'm stunned. You know the meaning of a blue feather, don't you?"'' 'You: '''Nods. '''Jin: '''Blushes, takes the blue feather and bows. ''"I see. I'm delighted... I have been in love with you for a long time. '''Both: '''Blush, then proceed to kiss. Marriage Lines '''Beginning: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: "I hope we'll stay together forever." Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Jin will have a very "proper" personality, often being serious and associating with people in a polite and formal manner. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have glasses, wear green, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted to the side, ending with a slight cowlick. The girl's hair will be light brown and pulled back into low-set pigtails and have two stray bangs. Rival Every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them getting married and having a child together. The rival for Jin's affection is Anissa. Rival Events (NOTE! In order to trigger rival events you must befriend the person of YOUR character's sex to two hearts for the first event, and then later three hearts for the final event. These events will occur in the same location at approximately the same time with the same needed conditions to trigger them.) 2-Heart Event The first rival event between Anissa and Jin is at the Clinic. The rival must have two hearts. Anissa is at the clinic due to her unexpectedly collapsing. Anissa scolds herself for not paying enough attention, but decides to go back to work anyway. Jin refuses to let her, but Anissa insists on not taking no for an answer. When Jin wins the argument, Anissa comments that he is rather stubborn and Jin agrees. 3-Heart Event The second rival event between Anissa and Jin is at the Clinic. The rival must have three hearts. Jin becomes sick for a change, and Anissa is amused by the situation. Anissa explains how she has been taking care of him ever since he got his cold, but since he seems to be doing a lot better, she decided to leave. Jin calls her back and asks her to please stay with him. Anissa is confused, and Jin explains that he wants Anissa to stay with him forever, leading to their marriage. Rival Marriage The main character arrives at the church and is instructed by the mayor to sit down along with other guests such as Ruth, Craig, Taylor and Irene. Soon Anissa and Jin are seen walking down the aisle together and Hamilton begins the marriage vows. They both proclaim 'I do." and then proceed to seal their marriage with a kiss with the event ending in the guests' congratulations. Rival Child After triggering the two rival events between Jin and Anissa resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a son named Van. (NOTE! Although there is another HM character named Van in other games who's known too for having black hair and glasses, and as a travelling merchant, the two Vans are in no way related to each other.) Additional Information To gain some extra affection points (as well as some extra money), you can work part-time at the Meringue Clinic with Jin every day until 5:00 PM, except for on Monday and holidays. (NOTE! The more Jin and Irene like you, the higher the total income you're likely to get.) Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). The only notable differences are that his top is now purple and green with a different image on it, and the clothing he wears beneath his shoes (socks?) and his hair-tie is now a bit more purple-esque. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors